


Good Morning

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: August Walker x reader and a sleepy early morning quickie





	Good Morning

It’s 5am and you’re half awake, lying in bed listening to August lightly snoring as he sleeps soundly beside you. For the first few weeks of the relationship this situation was reversed, August being subjected to watching you slumber as he struggled to himself – work had him pretty hard wired to stay awake on only a few hours rest and he’d also gotten used to having a bed to himself when you got together. After a month or so of him staying at yours fairly often, he found that with you cuddled close to him he was able to relax properly and actually get some shut-eye.

Even now one arm is wrapped around you loosely, keeping you close to him. You’re hesitant to move, not wanting to wake him, but you’re parched and really need to get out of bed and get a drink so reluctantly you slowly move away from him and out of bed. Feeling the cold, you pull on your nightgown which is strewn on the floor along with the rest of yours and his clothes from the day before. He moves slightly but you hear nothing from him so you continue to fumble your way through the dark of your apartment to the kitchen, turning on the light so you can grab a glass and fill it with water. You curse yourself for not keeping a glass by your bed like you normally do, but August had kept you thoroughly distracted last night and you hadn’t wanted to get back out of bed afterwards.

You stretch and yawn widely, ready to fall back asleep again pretty quickly, but when you head back to the bedroom and sneak back in to bed you find August somewhat awake. “Are you ok?” He asks groggily, turning on his side towards you when you’re back in bed. You feel guilty for waking him so you apologise and whisper for him to go back to sleep before laying a delicate kiss on his lips. In return he wraps his arm around you again and pulls you in to him, kissing you back a little more deeply. It’s nice to be wrapped up in his arms but not the ideal position for sleeping in so after a few minutes of enjoying the closeness you wriggle around, still firmly in his grip to lie on your other side facing away from him. However he’s still slightly awake and holding you close, and you soon realise you feel part of him more distinctly against you than you did before.

Clearly your body moving against his has caused a slight reaction and even though it’s 5:15 now and your tired and he’s barely awake you can’t help but grind against him a little, it’s almost an involuntary action on your part – your body going with it’s instinct and running on memories of last night. As you continue your grinding motion, he groans in your ear, causing a heat inside you, and moves a hand down to your thigh, then pushes up the hem of your nightgown exposing your bare ass. He’s already getting much harder thanks to your efforts, you feel as he holds you still and begins to move his hips against you, you bare skin exposed to him. With a gentle touch first trailing your cheek he moves your hair away from your neck and lightly nibbles on your earlobe.

“Sorry I woke you up” you say, mind foggy and breath heavy as his hand roams further up your nightdress to gently roll and pinch your nipples. “Are you sure?” He whispers in your ear, sleep in his gruff voice, before he proceeds to kiss your neck in that sensitive spot that makes you swoon and moan. Moving his hand back down he grabs your thigh, hitching your leg over his and positioning you just right, and suddenly your breath hitches as you feel him against your already wet entrance. He needs no more encouragement that you moaning his name to thrust in to you, his grasp on your thigh tightening as he does. His breathing is heavy in your ear and you feel his heart thud in this chest as he moves inside you slowly, almost lazily.

The feeling of being both exceptionally tired and unbearably aroused is a new one for you, you feel almost like you’re in some fantastic dream state and though you’re both much quieter than normal you’re also both gasping at every deep thrust. He continues to kiss your neck and shoulder, and you wish now that you were still facing him so you could easily kiss him back but instead you have to make do with using your free hand to caress any part of his body you can reach. When he releases his grip of your thigh, trusting you to maintain the position, his hand begins a slow ascent up your leg until reaching your centre where he begins to toy with your clit whilst simultaneously thrusting in to you with more force, eliciting a whimper of outright pleasure from you.

As he rolls your clit with more pressure it drives you to the edge and you clench around him, making him gasp your name this time. You’re so close, every movement bringing you hurtling towards your orgasm, your grasp on his arm so strong he’s sure you’ll leave marks. When he can tell you’re there he murmurs in your ear for you to come for him, and you follow his command immediately. The orgasm rocks you, making you push back against him as you cry out. He continues fucking you, the beautiful sounds of your pleasure bringing him closer and closer to his and soon he’s the one marking your body with a strong hand on your hip, breathing erratic as he comes.

You turn to face him afterwards, both of you basking in the afterglow. You’re ready to fall asleep again now, but you have to be up in half an hour and the thought of that makes you sigh as you lean in to him, resting a hand on his bare chest. “Good morning, beautiful” he whispers, and you can tell he’ll be back asleep long before you’re out of bed. His lips meet yours and the kiss is slow and lenitive, and you can tell he’s smiling as he says softly “Thank you for waking me up”.


End file.
